The Other Malfoy
by Snushnana
Summary: Aria Malfoy is Draco's twin but she doesn't exactly feel like a Malfoy find out what happens when she goes to Hogwarts.


**_Hey Everyone,_**

**_here's another story but this time I'm writing it too :) this one's a harry potter _**

**_so we've changed it a bit the age you start school at is 13 in this version_**

**_well hope you like it :)_**

**_Sushi_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or storyline taken from the Harry Potter books._**

* * *

The young girl woke in a bed that didn't look like her own bed, but certainly felt like it. She took a minute to adjust to the light coming in through the big windows in the room; someone must have come in while she was sleeping and opened them. She sat up, grabbed a hair tie off her bedside table and tied her waist length white blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Her pale hair and skin contrasted so much with the colours of her room; the emerald green walls, the dark curtains, the green bed sheets and the dark brown furniture. When she woke up at first she thought she was in her brother room since it was so similar. The dark walls made the room feel small and claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on her. She preferred the old colours of yellow and blue, the ones she chose for her room as a 6 year old the ones she grew up with and was used to. They complimented the room so much and made it look so bright so warm and so spacious, but her father had insisted on changing them to more "appropriate" colours; ones that showed the family's tradition and pride, Slytherin colours. That was the way in the Malfoy household; everything they did or owned had to be Slytherin, had to be pure-blood, and things could never be different, otherwise the family would lose its pride and high status within the other families in their circle of friends. All things Muggle were banned and frowned upon, though Aria found Muggles very interesting and exciting to read about and now as she prepared for her new school, she could finally meet some Muggle-born wizards, learn a bit more about their ways and perhaps even makes friends with them. She knew her father wouldn't approve, he hoped both her twin and her would get into Slytherin, the house created strictly for pure-blood students. The change in room colour was in order to prepare her for Slytherin and build up the Slytherin pride in her. Luckily for her, her father had allowed her to add a few decorations of her own to the room, she had him silver plant like patterns that seemed like they were continually growing to the curtains and her covers, posters of her favourite quidditch team that hung on the walls and of course all books, clothes and broom were there.

"I guess it's not too bad" she thought out loud "I could live with it."

She looked over to the wooden box at the foot of her bed. There she hid her most prised possession, her Manga collection. Manga was something she came across in the Muggle section in the book store, Flourish and Blotts; she fell in love with it instantly. Most of the characters and storylines had a different kind of magic then she was used to in her world but it was magic none the less and it was incorporated into the Muggle world and accepted. She had a collection of all her favourite Manga series, which she had bought with her pocket money. She had hidden the books in that box covered by other books about magical creatures and famous wizards and witches. Since she loved reading so much neither her mother nor father interrogated her about the box further when she showed them the magical books in the box. If it had been Draco on the other hand, who hated reading anything that wasn't to do with quidditch or dark magic, they would've searched his whole room in suspicion. She hated hiding her favourite books and not being able to read them openly around the house, but soon she was to start studying in a new school away from home, free to read whatever she liked in her free time without having to hide it.

Aria got out of bed and stretched her tiredness away, pulled her white nightie down a bit, everything she wore these days seemed too tight or too short, she'd grown a bit since the last time she'd gone shopping. She grabbed her dressing gown off the mirror attached to her dresser and tied it around her small waist and checked herself in the mirror making sure she looked decent.

"Draco! Aria!" she heard her mother call "Breakfast is ready and your letters have arrived."

The twins have been waiting so long for their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. They couldn't wait to start their magical education and move into boarding-school, to finally be more independent. Of course, they knew they would be accepted, being from one of the oldest families in the magical world. Their father however wasn't too fond of the idea of the twins going to Hogwarts, he didn't like or approve of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was too Muggle loving for his liking, a blood-traitor, and Lucius Malfoy would much rather Draco go to Durmstrang and Aria to Beauxbatons, but their mother, Narcissa, had insisted on Hogwarts since it was much closer and she couldn't bear the thought of the twins being separated. Little did she know that they weren't that close though Draco did encourage Aria to be more social and they didn't exactly hate each other. Aria mostly hated his friends so avoided them, they were so stuck up, spoilt, rude and just plain stupid at times, and how Draco could stand them she didn't know. She simply didn't want to associate with their likes and would prefer spending her days in the library reading, it was much more amusing and educational.

She ran downstairs thinking of all the new things she would learn at Hogwarts, all the new encounters and experiences that were to come her way; her possible new friends, dormitory and wonderful Hogwarts grounds and library.

"Good morning mother" she wished the beautiful tall woman sitting at the head of the dining room table as she walked in and sat at the table.

The table was set as always and her mother was as always in her expensive robes and had her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her pale face smiling at her daughter, a sight which outsiders hadn't seen very often as smiles were only reserved for Narcissa's children and loved ones.

"Good morning dear" her mother replied "I see you're outgrowing your clothes, I must let your father know so we can order some new ones!" she said look at Aria. ""Once you finish your breakfast you can go get your letter from your father. He's in the study. He wants to have a word with you and Draco. Speaking of which..." she looked around "...where is that boy?" then she yelled and her smiled turned into a frown "DRACO! Do I have to call you again? If I have to come up there and get you – "

"I'm here! Relax mother." The boy said his voice slightly cracking as he entered the room.

Draco looked very much like Aria, straight white blonde hair a little shorter than shoulder length, light eyebrows and eyelashes, similar lips, a posh little nose that pointed upwards slightly and the same extremely pale skin. The only differences were their heights, Draco who was up until recently shorter than Aria had started shooting up in height and was now slightly taller than her, and their eyes. Draco's eyes were like pools of molten silver, cold and harsh, while Aria's eyes were a blue grey colour, warmer, welcoming and friendly.

He sat at the table across from her and as their mother repeated her instructions to Draco, Aria ate the eggs that were put on the plate in front of her and was in her own little imaginary world. She thought about the new Manga she had purchased and had already finished and imagined how Ichigo, the main character, would feel if he was in her shoes.

When she was done with her food she excused herself from the table and on the way to her room she stopped at the kitchen to thank the house elves for the breakfast. She made a habit of doing so after she had seen her father kick a little elf and felt sorry for him. But she made sure no one else was around when she went in as it was one of those things her father disapproved of and would scold her for doing. Aria got to her room and noticed that most of her robes were getting tighter and uncomfortable over the past year her breasts had grown and were now making her clothes tighter. She found her most comfortable robes, changed into them, brushed her hair and headed to the study, where she found Draco and her father waiting. Her father was a tall man with long straight white blonde hair and cold eyes that never seemed to warm up not even to his children.

"Oh Aria, you're here. Good. We were waiting." He said. "Here are your letters" he said handing each and envelope with a red seal on it. "Next week we will be go Diagon Alley and get you everything you need for school and I understood from your mother that you need some new robes Aria?" he looked at her. She nodded and he continued "yes we will make sure you get fitted for everyday robes as well as you school ones." Then turned to both of them "Now you may get back to what you were doing, I'm off to the Ministry." He said and hugged Draco then kissed Aria on the forehead. This was another thing that would never happen in public, it was something that was meant for the privacy of their home for no one else to see. With that he left and the two got back to their rooms.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
